Deszczowe dni
by marta madzia
Summary: Łotwa ma u siebie kolejną powódź, czuje się parszywie, a w dodatku denerwuje go to małe pseudopaństwo Sealandia. Na szczęście Peter sprawi mu niespodziankę.
1. Chapter 1

Uwagi:

Odwołuję się tu do podtopienia Rīgi w lipcu 2009. Wzmiankowane w nim zdjęcia i filmiki pojawiły się na 16.07.2009. Ponadto wspomniane przenoszenie platform i jego użyteczność dla Pryncypatu Sealandii zostało wyciągnięte z konta ów quasi państwa na Facebooku, ja sama mam względem tego jeszcze bardziej mieszane uczucia niż Raivis. Piosenka nucona przez Raivisa to „Peldētājs" w wykonaniu Jumprava (nie wiem jak to odmieniać, więc zostawmy w mianowniku) – można ją sobie na YT wyszukać, jest. Tekst widziałam na .

Zbetowane przez moją żonę, za co jestem wdzięcznością i w ogóle. Dzięki temu z pewnością łatwiej się to czyta, ponadto ujednoliciło się to językowo, bowiem na co dzień pisze raczej Rīgā niż Ryga, Dougava a nie Dźwina i tak dalej. Mam nadzieję, że z żony pomocą udało się to wszystko spolszczyć (poza Ventspils, kwestie sentymentalne; ona ma polską nazwę jak większość większych miast w dawnych Inflantach, ale jakoś zupełnie nie trzyma się ona mojej pamięci).

Deszczowe dni

Ryga

- No i wiesz, co on zrobił?

- Ymmm? – Raivis wykrzesał z siebie odrobinę zainteresowania względem opowiadanej mu przez telefon historii. Jego uwaga bowiem zajęta była czymś zgoła innym i w sumie opowieść Petera wpadała mu do głowy jednym uchem i wypadała drugim.

- Zabrał mi to. Tak po prostu! Jakby było jego!

- Co? – spróbował się oburzyć, ale aż wstyd mu było przed samym sobą przyznać, że mu gdzieś umknęło, czym konkretnie było owo TO, którego zabranie tak bardzo bulwersowało Petera, że zaczynał połykać litery lub całe słowa. Stopień niezrozumiałości osiągał już niemal szwedzki, tylko że Szwecja mówił mniej i miało się więcej czasu na domyślenie się, czego w przekazie brakowało. Peter nie dawał mu nawet cienia takiej szansy i może w bardziej normalnej sytuacji Raivis jakoś by nadążał choć trochę, ale akurat biometr mu padł.

- No właśnie – trajkotał Peter. – To niesprawiedliwe, i ja mu jeszcze dam nauczkę, że mu w pięty pójdzie! Normalnie pożałuje! I nie będzie się śmiał, ha! Bo w ogóle wiesz, co czytałem na Face?

- Tak? – zainteresował się na chwilę, ale zaraz mu minęło.

Skrzywił się i syknął patrząc, jak dziewczyna z butami w jednej dłoni i torebką w drugiej omal się nie przewróciła do sięgającej jej do połowy łydki wody po tym, jak półciężarówka zrobiła całkiem konkretną falę. Rzeka płynąca ulicą w dole wzburzyła się, szczyty brązowawych fal przystroiła na moment piana. Dziewczyna w ostatniej niemal chwili odzyskała jednak równowagę i ruszyła dalej. Przejechał kolejny samochód. Światła na spoilerze robiły mu za podwodne szperacze. Woda wzbierała przed nim złowrogą falą i rozchodziła się na boki, by uderzyć o ściany budynków…

- ...i może taką zdemontowaną platformę można by było przewieźć w pobliże Rough Towers i już miałbym archipelag! Niech się ten nadęty bufon śmieje, ale sztuczne wyspy są teraz super popularne!

- Ymmmm, tak. Faktycznie.

Raivis był zły na siebie, że nie słucha tak, jak powinien. Peter był jego przyjacielem. Ponadto był także postrzelony i to martwiło Łotwę tym bardziej, bo oznaczało, że Młody może sobie ściągnąć na głowę niezły bigos, a wtedy Raivis nijak nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc, bo i jak? Żeby pomagać innym, trzeba sobie ze swoimi problemami jakoś radzić, a tu kryzys chuchał w kark... Wzdrygnął się.

- Ale Peter, myślisz, że to by naprawdę było możliwe? – wyraził swoje obawy. - Bo oni te platformy demontują chyba z jakiegoś powodu...

- No... Ale czemu by nie mogli? Jak im tam nie pasuje, to by się przestawiło i tyle! To będzie absolutnie fajowe! Zobaczysz!

- Ale jesteś pewien, że oni je demontują tylko po to, żeby zdemontować, czy dlatego, że widzą w nich jakieś zagrożenie i chcą je usunąć z morza...?

W słuchawce zapadła myśląca cisza. Peter najwyraźniej przetwarzał dostarczoną mu informację. Raivis westchnął. Na dole dwóch chłopaków (z przeciwległego budynku) w spodniach podwiniętych do kolan pomagało jakiejś kobiecie przepchnąć auto, które zgasło i za żadne skarby świata nie chciało odpalić. Zresztą marne były te skarby, co można by mu tu zaoferować. Chyba że nie byłby materialistą i zechciałby dobra duchowe. Raivis zdławił chichot. Znudzona tym dniem wyobraźnia właśnie mu się obudziła i zaprezentowała bardzo kolorową wizję pertraktacji z granatowym oplem. Opel chciał tańszą benzynę. Pomarzyć.

- Ale jakie zagrożenie może im stwarzać taka platforma! – Ni z tego, ni z owego Peter uniósł się świętym oburzeniem.

Raivis westchnął. Poprzedniego dnia przerabiali rozmowę o uszkodzonym zbiorniku czegoś tam, trzy dni wcześniej coś się psuło w przewodach wodociągowych. Drobiazgi, ale kto jak kto, Peter na pewno wiedział, czym one finalnie grożą. A może nie na pewno? Może w ogóle. W sumie...

- Zobaczysz, będzie odjazdowo. Opowiem o tym Ameryce i on mi pomoże! Teraz u niego jestem, ale gdzieś wyszedł! Teraz, kiedy ja mam plan i w ogóle!

- Wróci – zapewnił.

- No wiem, wiem – Peter skwasił się, co wywołało kolejne westchnięcie po ryskiej stronie połączenia. – A ty co robisz?

- Patrzę sobie na widok za oknem.

- A gdzie jesteś?

- Zaczyna mi to wyglądać jak Wenecja – zamyślił się.

- E...

- Albo Amsterdam lub coś innego holenderskiego – dodał, bo jakoś mu się tak skojarzyło dopiero, że tam też mają dużo kanałów.

- Raivis...

- Tak?

- Wszystko w porządku? – Peter brzmiał tak nieco jak nie on; jakby był zmartwiony.

- Tak. Trochę mnie momentami mdli, ale tylko trochę i nawet rzadko. To normalne w takich chwilach i już przywykłem.

- Ale na pewno?

Tego mu jeszcze brakowało do ogólnej radości w tym dniu. Uśmiechnął się. Na dole dwie kaczki przepływały przez pasy znajdujące się kilkadziesiąt centymetrów niżej.

- Na pewno, Peter – uspokoił go. – To nic takiego. Trochę za dużo ostatnio padało, no i wiesz...

W zasadzie to wątpił, aby Peter wiedział, bo skąd miałby mieć pojęcie jak to jest, gdy kanały burzowe mówią głośno i wyraźnie „wypchajcie się" i woda z ulic, zamiast spływać studzienkami, to po nich pływa. Kałuże, strumyczki, potoczki na Lāčplēša, na jakiejś tam innej, w centrum. Rzeczki rosnące w rzeki, a rzeki zlewające się w jeziora ogarniające całe miasto... Wychylił się za okno, jedną dłoń mocno zacisnął na parapecie, żeby nie wypaść i przez krótką chwilę przyglądał się kilku dziewczynom idącym przez wodę z butami w dłoniach. Rozmawiały, chichotały jak gdyby nigdy nic. Przyzwyczajenie to potężna siła – pomyślał.

- Raivi!

Głos Petera sprowadził go z powrotem w telefoniczne realia.

- Tak?

- Co tak? Pytałem, czy tak na pewno, na pewno wszystko w porządku? Może do ciebie wpaść? Co ty na to?

- Nie trzeba – zapewnił, bo Peter był ostatnia osobą, jakiej mu tu potrzeba.

No może nie ostatnią. Znalazłoby się kilka bardziej niechcianych.

- Naprawdę Peter.

- Ale...

- Jakby trzeba było, to bym przecież powiedział.

Powiedziałbym? – zapytał sam siebie i ugryzł się w język.

- Ale... O, Ameryka wrócił! – Peter uderzył w próg 100 decybeli. – Ja będę kończył, ale wiesz, jakby co, to wal w dym. Zaraz Ameryce opowiem mój zafejafny plan i będzie cool. Angol skiśnie z zazdrości! Pa!

- Papatki...

Zapadała cisza. Względna, bo za oknem w najlepsze trwał deszczowy lipcowy dzień, ale jednak Łotwie było jakoś ciszej. Gdyby wielkość człowieka zależała od siły jego głosu, to Peter byłby pewnikiem postury Iwana. Taka wizja rysowała się co najmniej przerażająco. A zaraz za nią kroczył obraz tłamszonego Anglii. Nie. Zdecydowanie to było bardziej niż przerażające. Raivis potrząsnął głową, żeby odpędzić od siebie takie myśli. Zaniedbana ostatnimi czasy grzywka zażądała wolności od wsuwki i opadła mu na oczy. Zignorował ją i postanowił wziąć przykład z widzianych chwilę wcześniej dziewczyn. Trzeba coś zrobić. Chociażby pójść na krótki spacer – pomoczyć nogi – i kupić w drodze powrotnej lody. To był dobry pomysł i Łotwa miał twardy zamiar się go trzymać. Tylko, od myśli do realizacji droga jest długa. Po pierwsze, nie było sensu w ogóle wychodzić w dobrych spodniach, należało wygrzebać jakieś „przyzwoite", które na dodatek dałoby się podwinąć. Kalosze byłby może nie głupie, ale kto tam wiedział, ile wody będzie na drodze? Mokre nogi można wytrzeć, a jak się naleje do kaloszy, to można się najwyżej artystycznie wywalić. W ogóle, wywalić można się przy wielu okazjach, ale o tym nie należało myśleć.

A skoro nie należy, to o tym nie myślę, bo się wywrócę zaraz na progu budynku – tłumaczył sam sobie w myślach. - Parasol też by się przydał... do latania chyba - westchnął. – Też bym się wywrócił i jakby się Eduard dowiedział, to miałbym na MSNie ksywkę Marry Poppins. Lepiej kurtkę. A plecak... plecak. A plecak pożyczony, trzeba wziąć stary.

- Dobry zwyczaj nie pożyczaj – powiedział cicho i bez przekonania, bo wcale w to nie wierzył.

Kwadrans później, z butami w plecaku obok portfela i ręcznika, wychynął poza bramę, mijając się w niej z dwoma sąsiadami. Obaj mieli podkasane spodnie, palili papierosy i patrzyli na sporadycznie przejeżdżające auta. Przepuścili go, życząc udanego wiosłowania. Podziękował i roześmiał się. Tak, kajak byłby niezłym środkiem transportu. Lekki, płaskodenny...

Zaraz za progiem wodę miał nawet nie do kostek, ale krok dalej był stopień i już sięgała za kostki. Woda nawet nie była za bardzo zimna. Tylko na początku, i jak czasami przejechało auto i zrobiły się fale, to było nieprzyjemnie.

- No to w drogę – powiedział sam do siebie i ruszył wyuczoną na pamięć trasą.

Zatrzymał się gdzieś, gdzie wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa znajdowały się pasy i przeczekał kilka samochodów. Stojąca obok niego kobieta wymruczała coś niemiłego pod kątem kierowcy terenówki, który zrobiła takie fale, że jej podciągnięta do kolan spódnica zamoczyła się. Spodnie Raivisa też ucierpiały, ale o tym nie myślał. I tak od padającego deszczu był suchy tylko tam, gdzie okrywała go kurtka. Na wystawie RTV AGD po drugiej stronie jezdni... na przeciwległym brzegu rzeki pyszniły się telewizory, wszystkie jak jeden mąż nadające prognozę pogody. Kilka osób stało tam i z pełnymi ironicznego rozbawienia uśmiechami śledziło płynącą przez ekrany linię frontu. Raivis odruchowo przesunął się nieco w bok, aby widzieć lepiej. Ma przestać padać – zdziwił się. – Byłoby miło.

Światło zmieniło się i fale zaczęły napływać z innego kierunku...

**Tartu **

Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby wiedzieć, że na mapie Łotwy pojawiło się nowe jezioro. Płytkie, bo płytkie, ale za to ładnie rozlane wokół Dźwiny. A jezioru temu na imię było Ryga. Eduard miał je okazję zobaczyć pierwszy raz jakoś popołudniu i to na skutek klasycznej literówki, kiedy z TV zrobiło mu się lv i wylądował na nie do końca tej stronie, co chciał. Niby Dlefi, ale nie to. Nie żeby ubolewał nad tym długo. Zdjęcia ze spływającą wodą Rygą szybko zaabsorbowały jego uwagę. To nie tak, że to było coś niezwykłego. Nie, takie podtopienia zdarzały się tam nawet kilka razy do roku. Jak nie w samej Rydze, to w okolicy. Słyszał o nich, widział je na własne oczy, wiedział, co o nich się tam myśli, a jednak przeszedł go jakiś dreszcz. Miał ochotę zadzwonić i zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, tylko że tu zaczynała się lista alternatyw.

- Zadzwonię, to będzie zainteresowanie z mojej strony i to szczere, bo wcale mi się to nie podoba – mówił do siebie, patrząc na odtwarzający się na ekranie laptopa film. – Ale zarazem będę się wtrącał. Gdyby było z Maleństwem naprawdę źle, to sam by zadzwonił – westchnął i odchylił głowę na oparcie biurowego fotela. – Albo by nie zadzwonił dopóki uważałby, że da radę sam, ale to płynna granica. Ale nie zadzwonić, to się nie interesować, też nie ładnie.

Telefon rozdzwonił się sam z siebie. Eduard spojrzał na ekran i poczuł rozczarowanie. Odesłał dzwoniącego na spotkanie ze swoją pocztą głosową. Oddzwoni.

- I bądź tu mądry człowieku i pisz wierszem.

Zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy. Powoli można było myśleć o powrocie do domu, o obiedzie, książce... telefon rozdzwonił się ponownie i dzwonił uparcie, pomimo jednego odesłania na randkę z pocztą. Eduard wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz z mieszanymi uczuciami. Widać takim było przeznaczenie tego czwartkowego popołudnia, aby nic nie mogło być po prostu pewne, a rozlewało się w gdybologie i niepewności. I tak na jednej szali stało to, że w zasadzie nic do młodego Kirklanda nie miał, o ile był daleko i nie próbował udowodnić, że Windows nie jest idiotoodporny; a na drugiej szalce wisiał fakt, że chyba wolał nie wiedzieć, na jaki kolejny super-fajny pomysł wpadło Młode i czego w związku z tym od niego chce. To mogło oznaczać kłopoty. A telefon dzwonił dalej.

- Nikogo nie ma w domu...

Na chwilę zrobiło się cicho – jak na życzenie, ale zaraz potem znów w ciepłe powietrze popłynęła melodia dzwonka.

Skapitulował.

- Halo.

- O! Ja rozumiem, że można wooooooolno odbierać, ale no to była chyba przesada?

Tak, tak, mnie też milo cię słyszeć, fajnie, że żyjesz i tak dalej – Eduard pozrzędził w myślach i słuchał dalej litanii.

- A ja tu się spieszę, ale musiałem zadzwonić, bo mnie to gryzie i gryzie, i spokoju nie daje, i się skupić nie mogę, a mam taaaaaaaaaaką rzecz do załatwienia. Ale tak, to ty rozmawiałeś dzisiaj z Raivim?

- Nie – odparł krótko, ale jego uwaga nabrała czujności.

- A bo ja tak i wiesz, on tak coś dziwnie mówił. Najpierw coś o Amsterdamie czy czymś takim, a potem o deszczach.

- Trochę Rygę zalało – wtrącił zerkając na laptopa.

- Co? Ale to... to...

Peter ewidentnie się zaciął, nie mogąc znaleźć adekwatnego słowa. Z powodziami zbytniego doświadczenia nie miał. Woda przelewająca się ulicami, to co innego niż fale rozbijające się o betonowe filary. Eduard przeciągnął się i podszedł do okna. Za nim przepływała ludzka rzeczka mieszkańców Tartu i turystów. Się średnia wieku przesunęła – studentów mniej. Wakacje.

- Ale to może ktoś powinien do niego pojechać, bo co jak mu coś się stanie? Powodzie to nie przelewki! – Peter wypalił na jednym tchu.

Nie można mu też było odmówić racji, chociaż dobór słów w ostatnim zdaniu Eduarda rozbawił.

- Gdyby tego chciał, to dałby znać, prawda? Ty nie lubisz jak Anglia –

- Ale to co innego! – Peter wstrzelił mu się w zdanie i aż kipiał złością. – To zupełnie co innego! No i ja się teraz martwię! A co jak mu się coś stanie? No i ty powinieneś pojechać.

Hę? – Myśli Eduarda zatrzymały się jak na komendę. – A to takie buty... Nie żeby mu to nie pasowało.

- Pojedziesz, prawda? No?

- Pomyślę.

- Ymmm. Muszę kończyć. Ale pojedziesz, co nie?

- Może.

- Ale... pa!

- Tere – westchnął już w sumie po zakończeniu połączenia.

Oparł czoło o szybę i zastanowił się nad tym, co dalej. Pomiędzy dwa _ale_ wszedł mu Peter i jego „pojedź". Peter-usprawiedliwienie. Jakby co, to przez niego przyjechał, tak? Wzdrygnął się, bo to zagranie było brzydkie, ale dawało też poczucie bezpieczeństwa. W zasadzie nie potrzebował tego usprawiedliwienia, ciągnęło go do Rygi i oczywiście, że się martwił. Cała wiedza o tym, że to podtopienie, choć znaczące, nie jest czymś zupełnie nowym, była tu o kant tylniej części ciała rozbić i tyle! Peter to taki plan B, który nieco jedynie uciszał jedno ALE. Bo jeśli pojadę, to Maleństwo może poczuć się... Dość! – uciszył własne myśli.

- Ale ale goni, ale kto je dogoni – westchnął. – Najwyżej dostanę wykład i –

Nie dokończył, bo telefon ponownie rozśpiewał się melodią pewnej piosenki.

- Ha –

- Ale pojedziesz, prawda? Musisz pojechać!

Głos Petera eksplodował w głośniku. Eduard spojrzał na aparat z powątpiewaniem, jakby zaraz mogło z niego coś wyjść. Albo ktoś.

- Musisz. No normalnie. Kończę. Bye!

- Tere...

Schował telefon do kieszeni.

- No pojadę, pojadę – roześmiał się w przestrzeń i spakował swoje rzeczy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryga**

Raivis usiadł na wolnym miejscu przy oknie i poczuł jak wszelkie siły go opuszczają. Spacerek. Miał wrażenie, że finalnie obszedł całą Rygę, choć pewnikiem było tego znacznie mniej. Tylko ta woda. Czasami było okey, czasami go mdliło, a często po prostu szło się gorzej, bo ciężej. W myślach obiecywał sobie, że jutro nikt ani nic go z domu nie wyciągnie. Że zalegnie na kanapie z książką i będzie wegetował tak długo, aż jego nogi przestaną mu przy każdym kroku przypominać o swoim istnieniu.

Trolejbus ruszył z wyciem silnika. W przeszkleniu drzwi było widać oświetloną latarniami wodę. Chlup, chlup...

- Es peldēju no Ventspils uz Visbiju – zanucił refren piosenki i uśmiechnął się. Nie był ani w Ventspils, ani się też nie miał zamiaru zapędzać aż na szwedzkie ziemie do Visby. Wątpił, aby ryskie trolejbusy miały ten kurs w swojej ofercie. Westchnął. Ziewnął. W głowie miał przemęczony mętlik myślowy, w którym nie było ani początku, ani końca, ani logiki. I było wesoło. I śpiąco. Ponad cztery godziny łażenia bez celu... ale przynajmniej lody kupił. Ledwie przez to zdążył na trolejbus, ale się udało.

Woda za szybą znikła. Zbliżali się do Dźwiny.

- Nie śpij, bo prześpisz przystanek – przypomniał cicho samemu sobie i spróbował podjąć walkę z opadającymi powiekami.

Może, gdyby nie miał wilgotnych nogawek spodni, byłoby łatwiej?

- Jeszcze tylko kilka przystanków – zapewniał siebie i odliczał w myślach.

Miał nadzieję, że trolejbus nie postanowi się zepsuć. Nie zaleje go, nie straci zasilania i tak dalej. Chciał do domu. Do wanny i pod kołdrę z lodami, i z książką, będzie fajnie – rozmarzył się. – Szkoda tylko, że tamtą książkę zostawiłem w Tallinie po festiwalu. Skleroza nie boli. Akurat bym ją doczytał – westchnął i przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. Na szybie pojawiły się ukośne linie kropel wody – padało. Znowu.

Wysiadł prosto w kałużę – rzekę. Już nawet nie chciało mu się przed wysiadaniem znowu podwijać spodni. Przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicorzeki i nim trolejbus ruszył, schował się w bramie z dala od chlupoczących fal. Na klatce schodowej śmierdziało papierosami. Powoli zaczął wspinać się po jakby wyższych niż normalnie stopniach. Dokarmiał swoją siłę woli wizją gorącego kakao.

- Jeszcze tylko piętro...

...jeszcze dziewięć stopni, tylko czemu wydają się bardziej strome niż rano?

Zatrzymał się. Przetarł oczy i zamrugał.

- Cześć, Maleństwo.

Zamrugał raz jeszcze pewien, że mu od tej wody, mdłości, zmęczenia i zimna się już totalnie w głowie pomotało, ale nic to nie pomogło.

- Eduard? – nawet nie krył zdziwienia.

- Yhym.

- Ale ja.. jak? Kiedy?

Eduard roześmiał się i wstał ze schodów, otrzepał spodnie i zszedł na półpiętro do Raivisa. Zmęczenie malujące się na jego twarzy średnio mu się podobało, ale był pewien, że powódź nie jest temu w całości winna. Może w siedemdziesięciu procentach…

- Jakieś pół godziny temu. Jeden z twoich sąsiadów powiedział mi, że gdzieś wychodziłeś i postanowiłem poczekać. A jak, to samochodem.

- A… Ale dlaczego? – Raivis dopytał jeszcze i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Bo miałem taką ochotę. Chciałem zobaczyć, co u ciebie – wyjaśnił i przytulił Maleństwo. – Daj klucze – poprosił, ale w sumie sam się obsłużył.

Raivis nie protestował, gdy wyjmował mu je z zaciśniętej dłoni. Nie protestował też, gdy został podniesiony i wniesiony do swojego mieszkania i położony na kanapie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu już tylko kakao. Lody mogły poczekać do rana... Usiadł gwałtownie i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Syknął.

- Eduard! – zawołał, ale marnie mu to wyszło. – W moim plecaku są lody, je trzeba daaaaa – słowo rozlało mu się w ziewnięcie.

- Już je dałem do zamrażalnika – dobiegła odpowiedź zza ściany.

Zaraz za nią pojawił się też mówiący, z ręcznikiem, piżamą i kubkiem, którego zawartość Raivis wyniuchał z daleka.

- Siedź, a nie biegaj – Eduard uprzedził jego kolejny ruch. – Najpierw to się przebierz, bo jesteś przemoczony.

- Padało...

- Zauważyłem – Eduard roześmiał się i zmierzwił mu włosy.

- Trudno nie, prawda?

Deszcz bębnił o metalowy parapet, tworząc wypełniający powietrze równomierny szum, o którym trudno zapomnieć. Ponadto zerwał się wiatr. Gdzieś niedaleko kawałek metalu uderzał o swego pobratymca w rytm wietrznych porywów. Zgrzytał, dzwonił, skrzypiał. Wizja kawałka parapetu lub rynny, spadającego z wysokości kilku pięter prosto w rzekę w dole sama jakoś pojawiała się w głowie. A gdyby tam ktoś jeszcze stał albo potknął się o to rano? A może spadłoby na zaparkowany samochód? Ciekawe czy bardzo by go zniszczyło? Albo czy… Raivis z żalem zatrzymał swoją wyobraźnię i skupił się na wydostaniu się z wilgotnych spodni. Płótno lepiło się do skóry, wciąż jeszcze zimne, i najfajniejszym rozwiązaniem byłoby ściągnąć je z siebie tak, aby go nie dotykać. I jeszcze żeby obyło się bez nożyczek. Marzenia. Raivis wzdrygnął się i skopał spodnie z kanapy na dywan. Eduard roześmiał się.

- Fuj.

- Domyślam się. Przebieraj się, a nie siedź tak, bo poza powodziowymi mdłościami będziesz miał katar.

Raivis wymamrotał coś pod nosem i naburmuszył się teatralnie.

- Daj mi jeszcze kurtkę, powieszę ją nad wanną.

- Ymmmm.

- Tak?

- Wolałbym abyś nie stawał na wannie. Raczej by wytrzymała, ale tak… Ja to sam powieszę, dobrze?

Eduard westchnął ciężko i złożył ręce na piersi, wytrzymując wyczekująco-proszące spojrzenie Raivisa. Deszcz lał niezmiennie, ale skrzypienie ustało. Gdzieś w oddali przejechało coś na sygnale.

- A ja bym wolał, abyś ty tym bardziej po tej wannie nie skakał – powiedział dobitnie. - Więc powieszę to stając na palcach. Sięgnę. Kiedyś w końcu ci zainstaluję tę opuszczaną suszarkę.

Raivis nie zaprotestował od razu, ale odprowadził Eduarda do drzwi bardzo powątpiewającym spojrzeniem spod za długiej grzywki. Nasłuchiwał i szukał słów. Suszarka byłaby bardzo dobra, bo kilka razy faktycznie z wanny spadł. Eduard oczywiście nie wiedział o tym i w interesie Raivisa było, aby się nie dowiedział. Z drugiej strony… Westchnął. Powietrze w pokoju pachniało kakałem.

- Eduard!

- Tak?

Wołany wrócił na kanapę. Dla odmiany pachniał odświeżaczem powietrza ze swojego auta i mieszanką jeszcze kilku zapachów, których Raivis nie rozpoznawał.

- Wolałbym, abyś sam tego nie robił – zaczął niepewnie. - Nie wiem, poproszę kogoś czy coś, ale…

- Ale?

- Ale ty i wiertarka jawicie mi się jako bardzo złe połączenie! – wyrzucił z siebie na wysokich tonach i wsadził nos w kubek.

Czekał. Miał rację. Wiedział, że ma, ale mimo wszystko. Podskoczył i omal się nie oblał, gdy duża dłoń zmierzwiła mu włosy i przyciągnęła nieco do siebie. Odetchnął z ulgą.

- Może masz rację – Eduard westchnął.

Otoczyła ich cisza przepełniona szumem deszczu. Wszyscy sąsiedzi cokolwiek robili, robili to dostatecznie cicho, żeby nie mogli ich usłyszeć. Można było o nich zapomnieć. Raivisowi to odpowiadało. Wtulił się w Eduarda i siorbał z kubka słodki płyn z małymi przerwami na ziewanie. W najśmielszych marzeniach nie przypuszczał, że ten dzień tak się skończy. Nie obraziłby się, gdyby częściej go spotykały takie niespodzianki.

- Eduard…

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Jej deszczowa namiastka. Ostrożnie wyplątał się z oplatającego go ramienia i odwrócił powolutku. Zdławił chichot i przygryzł wargę delektując się widokiem. Nieważne, ile razy widział śpiącego Eduarda i tak zawsze go to rozczulało. Normalnie mógł tak siedzieć przez długie minuty i po prostu patrzeć, bawić się jego włosami, myśleć, gdybać… Teraz sam był na to zbyt zmęczony. Ziewnął. Sięgnął po okulary Eduarda. Powolutku. Delikatnie. Nie chciał go obudzić… Obudził.

- Ymmmm.

- Daj okularki, bo je zniszczysz – szepnął.

- Ymmm.

- Długo jechałeś?

Pogłaskał Eduarda po policzku, jakby to mogło go powstrzymać przed natychmiastowym powrotem w sen.

- Coooo?

Słowo rozlało się Eduardowi w ziewnięcie. Raivis zachichotał, a w zamian został jedynie mocniej przytulony.

- Zasypiasz na siedząco, a jest jeszcze wcześnie, więc pewnie długo jechałeś – powiedział niemal w koszulę.

- Niecałe trzy godziny…

- Z Tallina!

Mocno humanistyczna głowa Raivisa, pomimo zaspania szybko przetworzyła tę informację i mu się ona nie spodobała. Za szybko. Stanowczo za szybko jak na tyle kilometrów, takie drogi…

- Z Taaaartuuuu…

Odetchnął, ale tylko troszeczkę. Wyplątał się z uścisku, odłożył Eduardowe okulary, kubek i umościł się z powrotem. Należało w zasadzie może pójść spać na łóżko, pod kołdrę. To nawet nie było daleko, ale sama perspektywa wstawania wydawała się być taka straszliwa. Był pewien, że by go wtedy zemdliło zupełnie. A do tego tu już mu było wygodnie i ciepło. I miło. I tak fajnie – rozchichotał się i wtulił w koszulę Eduarda. Uwielbiał ten wieczór i miał nadzieję, że ranek okaże się równie cudowny.

- Śpisz?

Deszcz szumiał – usypiał. Jedyne światło w pokoju pochodziło z lampy w rogu. Czterdziestowatowa żarówka przesączała swój blask przez żółty klosz z frędzelkami. On, one, wszystkie meble kładły się cieniami na dywanie, ścianach, ludziach. Wilgotny chłód był tam – za szybą, ciepło było tu. Sen pukał do drzwi, prześlizgiwał się pod progiem. Cicho, cichutko na paluszkach podchodził coraz bliżej i bliżej, stawał obok, głaskał po włosach i zamykał oczy. Sączył w ucho najpiękniejsze kołysanki. Melodie nocą stworzone. Cicho, ciszej, najciszej…

…sen…

**Koniec**


End file.
